La Nostra Aurora
by desdeus
Summary: Come è iniziata la storia d'amore di Lily e James.


Questa è una piccola One-Shot nata mentre rileggevo un passo dell'ordine della fenice, è la prima volta che mi cimento in una James/Lily spero che vi piaccia.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non ha fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengo ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**La Nostra Aurora**

**Di DesDeus**

Lily Evans si incamminava sola soletta nella foresta proibita, sapeva che era vietato, sapeva che poteva essere rischioso, ma quella notte c'era il plenilunio, non uno qualsiasi ma una luna Blu, ciò il secondo plenilunio in un mese, quindi quella notte sarebbero spuntate le bacche blu del gineplius. Il gineplius era pianta rarissima e lo erano ancor più le sue bacche blu, sapeva che costavano 50 galeoni al grammo. Lei le aveva viste nella foresta proibita, non poteva farsi sfuggire l'occasione. Così eccola lì, lei il prefetto di ferro di grifondoro, come era chiamata, ad infrangere non si sa quante regole. Era arrivata alla radura dove c'erano le piante che cercava. Ne aveva raccolto già tre sacchetti, da circa un chilo l'uno, una piccola fortuna. Sarebbe diventata molto ricca, ed avrebbe potuto frequentare con tutti gli agi la specializzazione in incantesimi. Aveva chiuso il terzo sacchetto, quando senti un forte ringhio alle sue spalle, si girò puntando la brachetta, ma vide un enorme lupo mannaro correrle contro. Sapeva che era sbagliato ma la paura l'avvolse, così si giro e scappò, mentre correva inciampo in una radice e cadde, la bacche le volo via dalla mano. Era finita. Si girò e vide la morte correre verso di lei, bene che le andava sarebbe diventata un mannaro, altrimenti un bella lapide al cimitero. Il mannaro le era praticamente sopra, quando un enorme cervo gli diede una cornata. Il lupo si girò sferrò un colpo violentissimo al cervo, aprendogli quattro profondi squarci nell'addome. L'animale ferito uggiolo per il dolore, mentre le sue gambe cedevano. Il mannaro stava per infierire, quando un enorme cane nero gli saltò addosso, iniziarono a lottare, il cane sembrava voler allontanare il lupo dal cervo e da Lily. Il lupo che sembrava ora più calmo si fece trascinare via dal cane. Lily si avvicinò al cervo, aveva degli occhi nocciola molto espressivi, quasi umani, sembrava quasi le volesse sorridere. Dalla foresta usci un piccolo topo, che si avvicino velocemente al cervo, quando era a pochi passi divenne un ragazzo -Resisti James- urlò, mentre con mano tremante, tirava fuori dalla tunica una ampolla con un liquido verdastro. Stappo l'ampolla e ne verso il contenuto sugli squarci, poi prese un altra ampolla con un liquido rossastro e avvicinandosi alla testa del cervo

-Evans aiutami ti prego devo fargli ingoiare questa-

-Minus ma che ... -

-Non ora deve dargli questa aiutami- le mani del ragazzo tremavano era molto agitato.

Lily sollevò la testa del cervo e gli tenne aperta la bocca, mentre Minus gli versava in gola la pozione rossa.

-Evans la ferita è molto grave puoi rimanere con lui mentre vado a chiamare madame Chips-

-Minus spiegami ...-

-Non c'è tempo James è ferito, non lo vedi. Non preoccuparti felpato terra lontano il mannaro- detto questo il ragazzo presse a correre nella foresta, lasciando Lily completamente frastornata.

All'improvviso il cervo diventò, un ragazzo, un ragazzo che lei conosceva bene. James Potter giaceva al suolo davanti

-Evans ti prego, parlami non farmi addormentare o rischio di non svegliarmi con la pozione che mi hanno dato.-

-Tu sei un Animagus e da quando?-

-Dal terzo anno, lo siamo diventati insieme io e Sirius, così possiamo accompagnare Remus in queste scorribande e lui non si ferisce più-

-Vuoi dire che Remus è un licantropo?-

-Si è stato morso da bambino, se non lo accompagniamo sta rinchiuso nella stamberga strillante, ma si ferisce a sangue e poi sta male per giorni. Così invece non succede e di notte nella foresta non c'è nessuno.-

-Senti dolore?- chiese vedendo la divisa che si macchiava sempre di più.

-No. Le due pozioni contengono un forte anti dolorifico, ma se saresti così gentile da metterci un benda-

Lily recuperò la sua bacchetta. Scoprì il fianco di James e vide la ferita. Quattro profondi squarci segnavano l'addome del ragazzo, perdevano sangue ed una schiuma verdastra.

-Ferula- disse la ragazza e magiche bende avvolsero il ventre di James.

Guardò il volto, si accorse che James stava chiudendo gli occhi, così gli diede una lieve scossone -James non dormire parlami-

-Lily che vuoi sapere?-

-Non lo so, basta che non dormi-

-La luce della luna ti rende ancora più bella. Sono quattro anni che ti amo. All'inizio mi piacevi perché eri una bella ragazza. Poi perché mi riuscivi a tenere testa, era diventata una questione d'orgoglio, ma mentre ci stuzzicavamo ho imparto a conoscerti sei forte, determinata, non ti fai mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, ma sei anche generosa, ti prodighi per gli altri anche quando non se lo meritano. Mi piaci per questo tuo carattere forte, perché per come sono fatto io, tu sei l'unica che potrebbe starmi al fianco. Mi conosco e so che ho molti difetti e per starmi vicino ci vuole qualcuno che abbia la mia stessa forza-

-Io non sono forte come te, non sarei mai riuscita a fare quello che hai fatto tu stasera-

-Tu sei forte, forse anche più di me, solo la tua è una forza diversa meno spavalda della mia. Comunque se non ti sacrifichi per ciò che ami, per cosa dovresti farlo. Io darei la mia vita per la mia famiglia e morirei felice-

-Io anche lo farei. James resta sveglio parlami-

-Scusa Lily, ma che ci facevi qui di notte?-

-Stavo raccogliendo delle bacche blu di gineplius-

James sorrise.

In quel momento arrivò Minus con Hagrid madama Chips e Silente. La medimaga diede un occhiata alla ferita e poi fece ingoiare una pozione a James. Silente fece apparire una barella volante e la medimaga iniziò ad allontanarsi con la barella, mentre faceva una ramanzina colossale a James e Minus che lo accompagnava.

-Signorina Evans può dirmi cosa è successo-

-Sono venuta a raccogliere le bacche di gineplius. Avevo quasi fatto quando un mannaro mi ha attaccata, James è sbucato fuori dal nulla e mi ha difeso prendendosi una ferita lui era ... -

-Un cervo si lo so. Signorina Evans lei meriterebbe una punizione, ma so quanto sono importanti per Remus queste notti, quindi se lei tace su quello che ha scoperto questa notte, io evito di darle punizioni-

-Io non ne avrei parlato comunque, so come ci si sente ad essere discriminati-

-Ne ero certo Signorina Evans. Venga torniamo al castello. Ah Accio sacchetti-

I tre sacchetti arrivarono nelle mani del preside che lì passo alla ragazza.

-Non vogliamo che tutta la fatica che ha fatto vada sprecata-

Tornarono alla scuola quando erano sul portone.

-Professore posso andare da James-

-Andiamo- disse Silente sorridendo bonariamente.

Arrivarono in infermeria, trovarono Madame Chips che stava finendo di spalmare della strana crema puzzolente su delle bende che poi applicò al fianco del ragazzo, che adesso dormiva beatamente.

-è una brutta ferita, ma hanno usato correttamente le due pozioni che evitano il contagio. Ho controllato il sangue è pulito, ma hanno rischiato grosso le pozioni erano molto potenti, se si fosse addormentato dubito che saremmo riusciti a svegliarlo. Comunque giro di tre giorni lo dimetterò sempre se fa il bravo-

-Signorina Evans come vede il signor Potter sta bene, può tornare al suo dormitorio- fece Silente.

-Posso passare la notte qui?- gli rispose la ragazza

-Non è necessario si sveglierà domani mattina- disse la medimaga.

-Si ma io voglio essere qui quando si sveglia-

-Va bene, se vuole può usare quel lettino, io me ne torno a letto- disse la medimaga e spari verso la sua camera.

Silente le sorrise e si allontano, quando era sulla porta si girò dicendole

-Buona Notte Lily, ti consiglio di riflettere su quello che sentì veramente- detto questo il preside se ne andò.

La ragazza avvicinò il letto a quello di James. Si stese lì affianco gli prese la mano e la strinse fra le sue, era grande con i calli dove si stringeva il manico di scopa.

-Riflettere, sai questa sera mi hai colpito molto, e già da un po' che ti osservo. Un bel ragazzo lo sei sempre stato, quello che mi teneva lontano era quella tua aria da gradasso, quel voler mostrare al mondo quanto eri bravo con il boccino e con gli incantesimi, quel tuo andare contro le regole o lo studiare il minimo indispensabile e prendere comunque dei bei voti. E poi tutte le scemate che fate tu e i tuoi degni compari che ci costano punti. Ma quest'anno mi sono accorta che sei più maturo, già l'anno scorso lo hai dimostrato, ma c'era ancora qualcosa dello strafottente James Potter degli anni passati. Quest'anno invece sei molto posato, ed adesso oltre ad avermi salvato la vita scopro che sono anni che aiuti un tuo amico a soffrire meno. Si James mi hai colpito su tutta la linea e credo anch'io di amarti, l'ho capito da tempo che per te non ero più una sfida, ma il mio dannato orgoglio non voleva cedere, non voleva dartela vinta, anche se alla fine hai vinto.- Si chino e gli diede un dolce bacio sulla guancia.

Si sdraio vicino al ragazzo ed ancora stringendo la sua mano si addormento.

Lily si svegliò di soprassalto,aveva sentito un rumore. Si strofinò gli occhi, diede un occhiata alla finestra, era quasi l'alba, a oriente il nero della notte stava cedendo il passo al blu. Si girò e vide due ragazzi che cercavano di mettere a posto silenziosamente il paravento, che lei aveva spostato.

Poi si avvicinarono

-Come sta?- chiese Sirius preoccupato

-Non male come sembra. Madame Chips ha detto che il sangue è pulito e in tre giorni lo dimette-

Il moro si rilassò leggermente, dietro di lui Remus invece teneva lo sguardo basso.

-Lily io mi dispiace per prima ...-

-Non dire niente Remus, so che non eri tu che mi volevi colpire-

-Si però ...-

-Sta arrivando qualcuno via Remus- disse Sirius ed i due ragazzi si dileguarono.

Era madame Chips che si alzava, fece un cenno a Lily e lascio l'infermeria.

-Merlino che splendida visione-

-James sei sveglio- disse la ragazza sorridendo.

-Sai mi vorrei svegliare così tutte le mattina-

-Oh ti piace così tanto farti ferire?-

-Se mi permette di svegliarmi con te al mio fianco si-

-Sai James, forse non è necessario, che tu ti faccia ferire, io ... - la ragazza prese un profondo respiro -Io mi sto innamorando di te, ti ho odiato, perché eri uno sbruffone arrogante, ma adesso non lo sei più. Questo James mi piace molto, e poi ho scoperto che sai essere molto generoso, in tutti i sensi, non solo perché mi hai salvato, ma soprattutto per quello che fai per Remus.-

-Queste tue parole è da tanto che speravo di sentirle Ti amo Lily Evans-

-Anch'io ti amo James- e poi fece qualcosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato di fare.

Si chinò e baciò James. Un bacio casto, ma molto profondo, una promessa d'amore.

Per quei due ragazzi, fu l'aurora di un grande amore.


End file.
